A New Meeting chapter one
by NaniNanashi
Summary: How does it go when Lina and Zel meet in another way? My first slayers fic, please be nice and R


****

A New Meeting

****

Lina stared at the polished mirror. Sad ruby red eyes stared back at her. She was sad yes because something was missing in her life. Something she didn't even know what. She grasped the necklace she whore. It was a sapphire gem with a gold chain. She never took it off and will never...ever. 

She then turned and looked at her room for the last time. Lina had a fight with her mom about running off to find adventures. She wanted to go and her mom wouldn't let her. So she decided to run away. She whore breeches and a tunic/armor that was red. She also brought a traveling cloak in the shade of willow green. She then reached for her trusty sword and placed a note on her desk. Lina leaped onto the window sill and took a quick glance about before she slipped out, never to return…

Zelgadiss walked into the stables. He hated being a prince, he hated the way people treated him and most of all, and he hates his life. He walked to his favorite horse. It was a black mare in which he named Kuro. He hoped onto him and galloped into the night. Enjoying hi freedom while it lasted.

Five days later…

Lina was angry. She just bumped into a few bandits and was insulted. She smirked. 'Boy did she show them with her fireball, the look on their faces were priceless.' Lina walked into the kingdom of Felon and she viewed her surroundings. 'Finally a place to relax.' She went into a inn/tavern and got a room. Then she slipped to dreamland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horse was black and charging at her. It's furious blue eyes glaring at her. Someone was on top of it. The eyes of the creature were a deep sapphire blue burning through her soul. The sword gleamed in a deadly way. The horse galloped closer and closer and then…

"Miss Lina, time to wake up." Said a cheery voice. "What, what? Oh sorry." Lina said sleepy. "No problem." The maid replied and left some breakfast on the table before leaving. She stared at the food for a sec thinking about her dream. 'What is it suppose to mean?' She shook her head and got ready for the day.

Else where, Zel, was happy to get out of the fortress for the day. 'Even though they would send soldiers to find him pretty soon.' Zelgadiss was wearing an illusion disguise to hide his real form. Being cursed since he was born brought him to a disadvantage to his fathers' favor. However, he was still loved and was the only son in the next line to a very powerful throne. In fact, he was in the market of his kingdom right now. 'This will give them the slip.' He thought for the guards would think of looking OUTSIDE the kingdom walls. He decided to visit a local tavern for a short brake. Making sure his mask was on, he went in. 

Lina walked into the bar near the entrance of the inn. The small breakfast was hardly enough for her gigantic appetite and it was nearly time for lunch. Seating herself on a table, she began to order half of the menu while the waiter wrote them doubtfully that she would be able to finish. Surprising she finished it all and still had enough room for dessert! This caught the attention of a lot of people including Zelgadiss. He shook his head in disbelief. 'How can a tiny person like her possibly eat that much?' He continued to stare and sip his coffee. Then the red head stood up and left. Zelgadiss then got up and also left to follow her to learn more about her. 

Lina was walking out of the tavern until her eyes caught something black. She turned around to see a black horse. She gasped. This was the same horse in her dream. Except the eyes. Instead of a furious blue, they were a warm brown. She slowly stuck her hand out in hope that it won't bite her. The same brown eyes gazed at her hand and muzzled it. Lina giggled as she petted the horse. Whoever owned such a beautiful horse was very lucky. She sighed as she stepped away. "Goodbye." She whispered and Lina walked sadly away.

Zelgadiss spied Lina from the tavern door. As she walked away, he went up to his horse and stroked him gently. "Do you like that pretty girl Kuro huh? Well lets go meet her." And with that, Zelgadiss climbed onto Kuro and road off in the direction of the girl.

Lina heard the sound of a horse following her but pretended not show it. She then broke into a run when the horse stopped. Up a street, cut a corner, back around a building and straight into the tavern she had her lunch. Leaning on the wall she took quick breaths as she listened for any sound. Luckily the tavern was empty at the moment as the person walked in. She let her fist fly as it landed in the persons face.

__

SMACK! OWW!!!

"Oww?" Lina asked. "Yes oww," The person said irritated while holding his nose. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? Well why are you following me?" she asked. "Well I was looking for suspicious people and seeing you inhale your food earlier today made you plenty suspicious." Zelgadiss said with his head held high. 

"I do NOT inhale my food." Lina was mad. Who does this guy think he is? The ruler of Felon? 

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

DO NOT!"

"…Do too."

Zelgadiss was smirking, Lina was furious and the horse was getting a headache. Will the fight ever end? Apparently not. 


End file.
